Le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni
Le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni sono attualmente Tina, Brittany, Marley, Kitty (e Wade nel ruolo di Unique ). Prima Kurt talvolta viene considerato come uno gruppo, e cerca di unirsi a loro nelle gare. Tuttavia, viene messo nei ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni. Lauren era un membro del club. Sono una parte delle Nuove Direzioni, non un glee club separato. Si dividono per eseguire numeri tutti al femminile come Halo/Walking on Sunshine, Express Yourself e Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer. Tina, Rachel e Mercedes sono i membri originali dato che Mercedes, Santana e Brittany lasciano le Nuove Direzioni per unirsi alle Note Moleste. Sugar era stata inizialmente rifiutata, ma poi si unisce successivamente. Rachel, Mercedes, Santana e Quinn non sono più nel gruppo dato che si sono diplomate. Membri attuali TinaWikiPhoto.jpg| Tina: Entra in Voci fuori dal coro BrittWikiPhoto.jpg| Brittany: Entra in La strada per il successo. Esce e rientra in Gioco di squadra. Esce in Esprimi un desiderio. Rientra in Crescere. Esce e rientra in Britney 2.0 Unique.jpg| Unique: Entra in La nuova Rachel KittyWikiPhoto.jpg| Kitty: Entra in I superduetti MarleyWikiPhoto.jpg| Marley: Entra in La nuova Rachel Sugar.jpg| Sugar: Rifiutata in Il pianoforte viola. Entra in Crescere. Esce in Canto del cigno. Rientra in Sadie Hawkins. Diplomati MercedesWikiPhoto.jpg| Mercedes: Entra in Voci fuori dal coro. Esce in La F asiatica. Rientra in Crescere. Si diploma in Il giorno del diploma |link= Mercedes Jones RachelWikiPhoto.jpg| Rachel: Ex-Co Capitana. Entra in Voci fuori dal coro. Esce in La scoperta di un talento. Rientra in Un grande ritorno. Sospesa in Le elezioni. Ritorna in Crescere. Si diploma in Il giorno del diploma |link= Rachel Berry Dianna.jpg| Quinn: Entra in La strada per il successo. Esce e rientra in Gioco di squadra. Esce prima di Il pianoforte viola. Rientra in Sono un unicorno. Si diploma in Il giorno del diploma |link= Quinn Fabray Santanasea.jpg| Santana: Entra in La strada per il successo. Esce e rientra in Gioco di squadra. Cacciata in Il pianoforte viola. Ritorna in La F asiatica. Esce in Esprimi un desiderio. Rientra in Crescere. Si diploma in Il giorno del diploma |link= Santana Lopez Ex-Membri Lauren.jpg| Lauren: Entra in Il primo bacio Esce in La F asiatica. Membri rifiutati Prima delle Nuove Direzioni Lista delle canzoni Bad romance - Lady Gaga Cell Block Tango - Chicago Diamonds are a girl's best friends / Material girl - Marilyn Monroe / Madonna Diva - Beyoncé Edge of glory - Lady Gaga Express yourself - Madonna Firework - Katy Perry Get it right - Glee Cast God rest ye merry, gentlemen - Traditional Halo / Walking on sunshine - Beyoncé / Katrina and The Waves Hell to the no - Glee Cast I kissed a girl - Katy Perry I know what boys like - The Waitresses Locked out of heaven - Bruno Mars Look at me I'm Sandra Dee - Grease Run the world (girls) - Beyoncé Shake it out - Florence and The Machine Start me up / Livin' on a prayer - The Rolling Stones / Bon Jovi Tell him - The Exciters The first time ever I saw your face - Roberta Flack The only exception - Paramore (What doesn't kill you) Stronger - Kelly Clarkson Galleria di foto Nm.jpg Cellblocktango.jpg Tell Him.jpg Sl.jpg Tfteisyf.jpg Halo.jpg Glee-girls-la-1-17-12.jpg Episode3x09.jpg Curiosità Navigazione Categoria:Club Categoria:Glee-Club